The Lone Wolf
by freakybella
Summary: The legend of The Lone Wolf had always fascinated Edward. What happens when he finally finds what he has been searching for? My Howl at the Moon category one shot for the Countdown to 2012 Farwell to 2011. Rated M for a reason. Edward & Bella


**This one shot was written for the Howl at the Moon category for the Countdown for 2012 Farewell to 2011 hosted by Breath-of-twilight. There are some incredibly awesome one shots by some fantastic writers and the collaboration starts soon so go check them out!**

**Thank you to my awesome beta tawelephant. She is all kinds of awesome!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. **

Edward & Bella

In

The Lone Wolf

He was deep in the Olympic forest trying his best to track the one thing he had been searching after for the better part of his life. There weren't any sounds other than the snap of twigs and wet earth that squished under his feet as he made his way deeper into the woods.

It should have been strange that it was so quiet. But he knew that it was because of her. Her presence in the woods scared off any other wildlife. The other animals fear of her drove them back into their hiding spots, most likely panicking that she might find them and make a quick meal out of them.

But he was not afraid. He had never been afraid of her. Even the first time he saw her, there was no fear. Instead there was a deep thrill that settled inside him at the thought of being so close to her. He remembered that if felt like he was connected to her in some way.

Each time he heard the story of her when he was growing up, he would sit enthralled at the tales that people would share. Some had claimed that they had actually seen her themselves, while others passed on stories of friends or relatives that had caught sight of her.

His favorite story was the one that the local Indian tribe would tell at their festival that was held each year on Halloween celebrating their heritage. There was so much magic and folklore surrounding their tribe. The fact that they always celebrated on Halloween just added that much more magic to everything.

Edward was close friends with one of the kids from the Indian reservation. He had met Seth at the hospital one night when he was taking his dad dinner when his shift ran over. Seth's father had a heart attack, and Edward, the compassionate person he was, comforted Seth and tried to reassure him that his father was in good hands.

Seth and Edward became fast friends and were almost inseparable. And because of the friendship they had formed, Edward had the privilege of hearing the story directly from one of the tribesman. Albeit the fact that Seth and Edward were hidden in the shadows as the story was told because they were deemed too young at the time to join in with the rest of the elders. It was a much more detailed, and to Edward, a more loving and erotic tale than was told to the attendees of the yearly festival.

As he grew older, many nights he would sit with Seth and the rest of the tribe and listen as they told the story of the lone brown wolf.

_~TLW~_

_There had been a young woman who lived alone in a small stone cottage nestled deep in the woods. She was a healer of sorts and many would travel far and wide to come and seek her for help. Many thought of her as a witch, but it didn't scare them away when they were sick and needed her to treat them for whatever was ailing them._

_On Hallows Eve, she was out picking berries and found a man who had fallen down into a deep ravine and was badly hurt. Making her way down to him, she determined that he was unconscious, but still alive. She looked over his wounds, tending to them the best she could without her healing pouch. _

_Knowing that she was alone, and it could be days or weeks before any more visitors would be around, she devised a plan to get him out so that she could save him._

_She raced back to her cottage, gathering ropes and animal skins so that she could create a make shift gurney with two long sticks that she had found. Quickly she tied everything together as best she could, then grabbed the rest of the things she thought she might need and ran back to him as fast she could._

_It wasn't easy moving the tall, lanky man around all by herself until he was situated on the gurney, but she managed to do it without waking him. "His wounds must be deep if he didn't scream out in pain while I moved him," she marveled._

_Once she had him covered with the blankets, she strapped him down so that he wouldn't slip off as she hauled him up and out of the ravine. She tightly secured one end of the rope to the gurney before making her way back up the side to the top. She found a good tree, wrapped the rope around it, forming a pulley of sorts, and started the daunting task of pulling him up the side of the ravine._

_Even though she wore her gloves, the rope dug into her skin, but she ignored the pain. It reminded her of the helpless man that would surely die if she didn't get him out of there. One time, his gurney got caught on a rock that was protruding out, but she continued to pull and tug until he was finally all the way up._

_She panted heavily after all the exertion and laid her head down to rest against his chest so that she could hear his heart. Closing her eyes, the constant thump lulled her to sleep. She was so very tired and there was no way that she could drag him the rest of the way to her house until she rested._

_A faint whimper woke her from her much needed nap. Raising her head up, she was startled when her eyes were met those of the man that she had just saved his life. They were as green as the trees around them laced with pain and maybe a hint of fear._

_His eyes darted around him wildly, unable to stay focused on just one thing. _

_Instantly, she started to comfort him. "You're going to be fine now. I am going to take you back to my home and heal you."_

_She touched the side of his face, and amazingly, he visibly calmed at her touch. Closing his eyes, he passed out causing her to sigh in relief. She was glad that he wouldn't be awake for the rest of the journey for it would be much rougher as she drug him across the rough woodland floor._

_It took a long time to get him back to her home. It was well past dark when she saw the little oil lamp in her window that she had left burning in her absence. Tears of relief began to stream down her cheeks when she opened the door. She used the last bit of strength to pull him inside before turning to bolt the door behind her. _

_She made quick work of the ropes and blankets that she had secured around him. When she finished, she was dying of thirst and knew the man needed to drink something as well. She filled a cup with water and took turns drinking from the cup and then picking up his head and encouraging him to drink. The fact that he didn't resist her and drank greedily from the cup was a good sign._

_She then moved him over in front of the fire that was still burning low in her hearth. Slowly, she stripped off his clothes, revealing the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was lean with taut muscles under his pale, smooth skin. His hair was the most unusual color she had ever seen with hints of red and gold that were highlighted by the light of the fire._

_He began to shiver once all of his clothes were removed and she became worried that he might have hypothermia. Without hesitation, she stripped all of her clothes off, down to her bare skin, immediately covering his body with hers knowing that was quickest way to warm him. She pulled the blankets back around them, cocooning them in the warmth of her body heat. _

_By the light of the fire, she examined him the best she could. She made mental notes of the herbs and spices that she would need to heal his cuts and bruises. Thankfully, he only suffered from superficial wounds and none of his bones were broken. However, she could tell by the wince he made when she pressed on his ribs, that they were deeply bruised and would take a long time to heal._

_Once she finished with her exam, she continued to rub and caress him, trying to warm his skin as best she could. She marveled at his smooth chest and the smattering of hair there. What intrigued her more was the trail of hair that led from below his belly button down to the apex of his thighs. _

_When she could no longer tell the difference between the temperature of his skin and hers, the warmth that she had created for him made her sleepy. Her body was tired and spent from the exertion of bringing him back to her home and she willingly fell asleep in the arms of the man that she had saved._

_Light touches and gentle caresses woke her from the deep sleep that had taken her under for so long. For a moment she didn't understand why her bed was so hard and lumpy. She made to roll over on her back, but her movement was restricted by something heavy holding her down. When she opened her eyes and became aware of where she was, it all came flooding back to her. _

_The beautiful man injured in the ravine..._

_Pulling his body back to her cottage so she could care for him…_

_His body shivering from the cold…_

_Her stripping her clothes off so she could warm him skin to skin…_

_A deep blush covered her body when she became even more aware and realized that it was his unclothed arm touching her naked skin holding her possessively to his body. She closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them again she would not be in such a compromising position._

_A soft moan came unbidden from the man, followed by him pressing himself up against her, making her eyes open wide. "I can feel your warm blush against my skin," he murmured softly with an English accent. His hot breath fanned out across her skin making her blush run deeper and causing another moan from the man._

_She took a deep breath to calm herself. There was no sense in being embarrassed. What was done was done, and she would do it over again if it meant that she would save his life. Slowly she turned from the spooning position he currently held her in so she could face him. _

_His eyes were much clearer this morning without the pain marring them. She looked at his face closer, searching for any more injuries in the morning light. Once she determined that he seemed much better than the day before, she met his eyes again._

_She gasped at the look that he was giving her. Even though she had never been with a man before, she knew the look of desire when she saw it. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity when he finally began to speak again._

"_I don't know how you did it, but thank you. Thank you for getting me out of that hell hole and saving my life. How will I ever be able to repay you?" He mused quietly, tucking an errant hair behind her ear._

"_I would do it all over again if it meant that it would save your life. You will not have to repay me. My kindness is given freely." She whispered against his skin, warming him just as her body had done through the night and well into the day._

"_Will you give me yourself freely as well?" He questioned her, his voice deep with desire. His long fingers stroked her skin reverently as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent, a mixture of jasmine and a hint of the woods that surrounded them. _

_She should have been appalled at his forward suggestion, but instead she began to bloom under his touch. With each caress, her body longed for more, silently begging him to continue with his seduction of her body._

_As she had tended to his injuries and cared for him, feelings that were completely foreign to her settled deep in her heart. She fell in love with him in that short span of time. The kind of love that is irrevocable, binding you to another forever. It was love at first sight and she knew that she would never want another man the way she wanted this one._

"_Yes," she whispered so low that he couldn't be sure. But when he rolled his body over hers, pinning her soft body beneath him, he could see in her eyes that she was going to give herself to him._

_His eyes darted to her plump lips and watched in fascination at her teeth digging into her lower lip, turning it red. He bent his head down, bringing them closer and watched as her eyes fluttered closed just before he pressed his lips to hers._

_Darting his tongue out, he licked around her lips to taste her. When she opened her mouth and gasped at the sensation, he quickly plunged his tongue in her warm mouth. He moaned wantonly at the feel and taste of this woman that had saved his life and taken his heart._

_She was not ignorant of the way a man's body worked. As a healer, she had been taught basic anatomy and had enough experience to know about a man's penis. But knowing a man intimately, she knew nothing at all._

_She thought back to last night as she checked him over. She had marveled at his toned chest and stomach and the small trail of hair that led from his navel down to his man hood. She had never seen one before, but she knew that it was large and now she wondered how on earth it was going to fit inside her._

_He kissed her until she was breathless and putty in his arms. Then he moved from her lips down her throat to the valley between her breasts. Gently he kissed her nipple before suckling it like a new born babe._

_Her stomach tightened and warmth spread deep inside her settling between her thighs. She had never felt like this before and loved that it was him who would be her first._

_He moved to the other breast, paying the same attention to it has he had the other. When he continued to move down her body and press random kisses against her skin, she became confused. _

_His fingers trailed down to her sex, rubbing the little nub that she had discovered herself. Her hips began to match his rhythm when he switched his fingers with his thumb and slowly inserted one finger into her._

_They both gasped in unison, her from the intrusion and him because his long fingers had reached the barrier that was unbroken. He looked up to her with reverence to this woman that was about to give him the ultimate gift of love._

_He wanted to taste her to see if she tasted as good as she smelled, but thought that could be saved for another time. Deep down, he knew that there would be plenty of time for explorations, for she was everything he had been looking for and more. And now that he had found her, he would never let her go._

_He placed kisses along her body and then suckled her breasts again before he moved to hover over her. Taking his cock in his hand, he positioned himself at her entrance. But before he entered her, he wanted to make sure that this is what she wanted._

"_Are you sure my beautiful girl? Because once I take you, you will belong to me for the rest of time." All she could do is nod before reaching up and capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. She hoped that he could feel everything that she was unable to say. _

"_I'm sorry if this hurts you," he whispered right before he thrust into her taking away her virginity and claiming her as his. _

_She knew that it would hurt, but it quickly subsided into pleasure after she adjusted to him and he began to move sensuously inside of her. Her first time was everything she could have hoped for and more. _

_As he recuperated, they spent their days talking and reading so that he would sit and rest so he would heal properly. She would cook for him and rub a salve she made with herbs to help mend his ribs. At night, he would use up the restless feelings he had all day by making love to his beautiful woman._

_Once he became well enough to walk without feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him, he left her there in her small cottage in the woods. They both cried as they said their goodbyes to each other as he promised over and over again to return to her once he had found his family and let them know he was okay. He could not live in this world knowing that his parents or siblings might think that he was dead. And he wanted to share with them that he had found the woman that he would marry and bear his children. _

_She had begged him to let her show him the way back out, but he only said he didn't want another man to see her or find her because he wanted to keep her for himself. He was also afraid that if someone realized that she was a healer, that she may be deemed a witch, and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him._

_They kissed passionately and made love out in the open for the whole world to see not knowing that they were being watched all the while. _

_Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks and months as she waited for him. Some days, she would think that he was a figment of her imagination and that she had dreamt the whole thing. But one hand to her burgeoning stomach and she knew that it was not a dream. If he was real, why did he never come back for her? Was she not enough for him? Did he lose his way back? _

_One day as she was working in her small garden, she heard a noise. She became excited when she thought that it might mean her lover had returned to her. When she looked up and saw the cold black eyes of a man she had never seen before, her body stiffened in fear. _

_Just as she had known the look of desire in the eyes of her lover, she knew the same look as she stared into the eyes of this nameless man who made her skin crawl. Even though she had her spade that she used in her garden to dig out the weeds, she knew it would not be enough to stop this man from taking what he wanted._

_Her mother, and her mother before that, had taught each generation how to protect themselves and escape from danger. It would be an easy incantation, but once it was done, the spell could only be broken when your true love found you and brought you back. _

_At the time, she was unaware of the fact that this man who was about to attack her, had killed her lover. The man had done so knowing that he was the only thing that stood between him and the beautiful witch that stood before him._

_As the large dark skinned man from the local tribe lunged for her, she closed her eyes, held her arms up towards the sun and began to repeat the words that would save her, and her unborn child, from the attack._

_At first she felt nothing, but then the air began to swirl around her, creating an un-penetrable wall between her and her attacker. Her body slowly morphed into the body of a wolf, the once protector of her people. _

_When the alteration of her body was over, she knew she lost the baby during the transformation. Her anger consumed her and the gentle person she had been before turned livid with anger._

_Her senses had become more acute and she could smell blood on this man that did not belong to him. When she stalked closer to him, she was drawn to a pouch tied to the Indian's waist. _

_She lunged for him, knocking him to the ground, holding him down with her big paws. _

_Tugging at the pouch with her teeth, she ripped it open spilling the contents on the ground. When she saw the leather bracelet with her lover's family crest on it smeared with his blood, she let out a howl that made the Indian cower in fear._

_Turning on him, she attacked, instantly going for his throat, ripping it open so that his blood could spill out the same way he had spilled the blood of her lover. She continued ripping and tearing until pieces of him littered the ground._

_When it was over, she secured the leather bracelet of her lover in her teeth and moved away from the now dead man, padding over to the last place she had made love to the only man she would ever love. She lay down among the wildflowers, curling into a ball of agony at the loss of her lover and child._

_Her heart broke that she would never see him again. She would never see the green eyes of their child running wild and carefree through the forest. She was glad that she had taken the life of the man who had killed her lover and child and vowed that she would haunt every descendent of his until she left this world._

_~TLW~_

Because of the shameful behavior of one of their own people, the tribe was destined to be haunted by the wolf until her lover was returned to her. Till this day, it is told that the woods surrounding the tribe's homeland is stalked by the lone wolf.

The Indian tribe claims they know it is her by the leather strap that is around her lower right front leg, close to her paw. They say it is the leather bracelet adorned with the family crest of her lover.

She is described to be beautiful for a wolf with fur the color of dark mahogany that looks smooth as silk. Some have described her as an average size wolf, with no other distinguishing features about her other than the leather strap around her leg.

As far as they know, she has never attacked anyone from the tribe. In fact, she had once saved a young girl from being assaulted by a stranger who was drifting through town. The lone wolf did kill that man.

Edward had loved this story more than any other because of the way it described the devotion she had to her lover and the passion that they shared in the short time that they were together. He had seen the same devotion and love shared between his parents and he longed to have something like that for himself.

He also knew that if his mother ever heard this version, she would borrow one of Seth's hunting knives and scalp him. So he kept his somewhat dirty secret in order for him to stay friends with Seth and hoped that one day while he was with him, he would see her.

He was seventeen when he caught his first glimpse of the legendary brown wolf that had been the center of legends and stories handed down over time. And since then, he could not let go of the longing that it stirred inside him.

Seth and Edward were camping in the woods one summer night. They had gorged themselves with half cooked hot dogs and the beer that they had swiped out of Seth's uncle Jacob's garage.

In the middle of the night, Edward had to relieve himself and wandered half asleep in the woods. He had heard the sound of the creek running and made his way over incase things became messy.

A sound startled him and he was instantly aware of the close proximity of it. He darted his eyes around and when they fixed on the glowing eyes of the wolf, his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes grew wide as saucers.

He knew better than to move an inch, but even if he could, he wouldn't have. Her deep brown eyes captivated him and held him in his place. She stared at him at with what looked like yearning in her eyes, for what he was not sure.

They gazed at each other for a long time before she turned and rushed deep into the forest. Edward thought of calling out to her, but had no idea what to call her.

For a long time, he watched for her any time that he was in or near the woods. Sometimes he thought he would see her racing through the woods along side the road he was driving on, but could never be sure.

Before he left for college, he walked down a path that he and Seth had traveled often. He wanted time to spend in the woods alone, praying to all that was holy that he would see her one last time.

He was disappointed.

Somehow he had made it back to the creek where he had seen her for the first time. He was tired and sat against the tree. When he leaned back a sudden tiredness swept over him and he closed his eyes.

He dreamed that she was close and watching him causing him to wake with a start. But when he looked around she was no where to be seen.

So each year when he came home from college, whether it was for the winter break or for the summer, he would look for her. After he graduated, he still made a point each and every year to come home to attend the heritage festival at Halloween and hike through the woods. This year was no different.

He had come back during the summer, and he and Seth had gone hiking, but there trip was cut short due to a phone call that Edward received from his assistant stating that he had to come back immediately due to a problem in the lab. He promised Seth, and himself, that he would come back as soon as he could. There was something pulling him to come back and he wasn't going to deny the feeling because his hunches were always right.

It was cold and damp, which wasn't unusual for October in Washington, but that wasn't going to deter Edward. He and Seth continued their hike, hiking back to the same place they always had. Each year they would trek to the place that held so many memories for Edward and Seth of their childhood. They had become blood brothers here one Halloween night under the full moon. They shared everything between them, secrets and lies, and Edward had finally found his courage and confessed his obsession of the lone wolf.

By the time they had reached the campsite, Edward was exhausted. He had traveled so far to get back to Washington and the hike through the woods had worn him out. Seth, who was a biologist, decided to go and get some samples of water from the lake that was just over the ridge and give Edward time to rest.

Edward was to the point of falling asleep when he thought he heard her padding through the woods. This time when he opened his eyes, she was not a dream, but real. She stood within feet of him staring into his eyes like she had done in years past. Her head was tilted in question, her ears lowered in submission, whimpering softly as if she were in pain.

Edward sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, but even more so since she was so close and he could gaze at her so freely.

Her eyes were deep brown like chocolate with flecks of yellow that twinkled in the light of the full moon. In them, he could see the yearning that always flickered in her eyes the few times he had seen her.

With a steady hand, he reached out to her. He was surprised when she moved closer, nudging his hand with her nose, encouraging him to touch her.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." Edward murmured softly so as to not scare her away. He stroked her fur gently, suppressing a moan at the softness of it under his fingertips.

She moved even closer to him as she became more comfortable and safe with his proximity. Resting on her haunches right up against him, she burrowed alongside his leg trying to get as close as she could. Edward automatically scratched lightly behind her ear, a low grumble rumbled from her body, sending vibrations through Edward's leg.

After a while, she rolled onto her back, allowing Edward to continue petting and stroking her. When he reached the soft skin of her belly, she quickly rolled over and jumped to her feet. Throwing her head back, she howled up at the moon.

Edward was surprised at her quick movement. He was even more surprised when she crawled into his lap, basically straddling him.

She took her cold, wet nose and touched it to his cheek. Edward bent his head so that he could nuzzle against her. He closed his eyes and let his imagination run. In his mind, he could see her, just as he had every time he heard her story. She wasn't a wolf in his imagination. She was flesh and blood and didn't have the body of a wolf, but had a body of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Suddenly, there was a whirling sound and the wind picked up around them. A thick fog surrounded them, blocking the rest of the world out.

Instinctively, Edward wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her from what was to come. As he clung to her, scenes and visions of the past flitted through his head. They weren't memories of his, but a familiar feeling washed through him all the same as he saw the images of the two of them together.

The sound stopped and the wind calmed. The forest returned back to its peaceful and quiet tranquility again.

There were many things that Edward noticed at once. First, the body in his lap was much heavier than it was a moment ago. Then, the smell of animal had been replaced by the smell of jasmine and woman. And last, the body he was holding was no longer covered in fur, but instead the softest skin he had ever had the pleasure of touching.

Edward pulled back so he could look at what he was cradling in his arms. She was nude and clinging to him with all her might. Her head rose up so that their eyes met, and he was consumed with lust.

"You are as beautiful as I dreamed you would be," Edward whispered, taking a finger and running it gently down her cheek marveling at the smoothness and warmth he felt.

She reached up with both hands, cradling his face, taking her thumbs and rubbing them along the contours of his lips. Slowly, she leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to his.

Her lips lingered against his for a moment before she pulled back to look at him again. She searched for the words to say, hoping that she could make sense of what had happened and could remember how to talk after being a wolf for so long.

"I can't believe I found you again." Her voice was raspy, the sound of a person who had not spoken in a long time. "I don't know how. The only thing I can think of is that you are a direct descendant of him. You look just like my soul mate. My Edward," She whispered the last part so low, he was not sure he heard her correctly.

"My name is Edward," he responded softly, his hands having a mind of their own, one going to her neck and the other going to the small of her back pulling her body closer to his.

Their lips met again. Their mouths opened to each other, a passionate tangle of tongues that sent shivers of desire through each of their bodies. Hands roamed and touched. Even though it was cold, there was warmth surrounding them, somewhat shielding them from the outside world. The kiss slowed, then in an intimate gesture, they touched their foreheads together.

"I can't believe you came looking for me all those times. I tried my best to stay away from you." Edward cocked his head in question. "You were young. I didn't want to influence you any more than you had already done on your own. I knew that if I stayed close to you, that I would never be able to stay away from you."

"Don't ever stay away from me again." Edward demanded and crashed his lips to hers. She yanked and pulled at his clothes, Edward quickly assisted her so he could be skin to skin with her.

As soon as he was naked, she straddled him again, rubbing her wet heat against his cock. Edward shifted slightly allowing the head of his penis to penetrate her.

"What is your name? I want to know what to call you when I scream your name out in pleasure." Edward said huskily.

"My name is Bella."

"My Bella." Edward insisted before he plunged inside her wet heat. It was at that moment he understood that he had finally made it home.

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy Halloween! Hopefully you'll find some love and romance tonight!**


End file.
